


Purple Crocus (youthful happiness)

by S_Horne



Series: August in Bloom [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: “My ice cream smells funny,” Peter said with a pout, brow furrowed. “Pops, can you smell it, please? It doesn’t smell like the raspberry sauce.”The barely-hidden smirk on Tony’s face should have given the game away, but Steve’s attention was – as it usually was – too focused on Peter’s wide and innocent eyes./Tony teaches Peter a little practical joke





	Purple Crocus (youthful happiness)

“Hey, Pops?”

Steve had been walking a little way behind of his family when Peter had called for his attention. He’d left Tony to amble along with Peter’s hand clasped in his as they whispered and giggled, bringing up the rear with his arms keeping Peter’s favourite bear well away from any ice cream-induced stickiness.

At Peter’s voice, he hurried forward and his brow furrowed when he saw the look of confusion on the little boy’s face. “What’s up, kid? Something wrong with your ice cream?”

Peter was frowning down at the cone held carefully in his hand as though there was something very wrong with the swirl of sugar. “Yeah, I think there is.”

Wanting to stave off any upset to his son, Steve quickly dropped into a crouch, looking between Peter and Tony. “Does it taste alright? You want me to go back and get you another?”

“No,” Peter said quickly, eyes darting up to Tony’s for a moment before he squinted back down at his treat. “It just smells a bit funny.”

That was new. Steve wasn’t overly fond of the scent of candy and had privately thought the sickly-sweet raspberry sauce piled high was overkill for the young child, but he hadn’t expected Peter to feel the same way. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Peter bit his lip. “Can you smell it, please? It doesn’t smell like a raspberry.”

The barely-hidden smirk on Tony’s face should have given the game away, but Steve’s attention was – as it usually was – too focused on Peter’s wide and innocent eyes. He leant in, frown deep and worry clear, only for Peter’s hand to shoot out and squish his ice cream onto the very end of Steve’s nose.

Steve blinked once, twice. There was a moment of silence before Tony burst into laughter, the sound bright and deafening.

“Perfect! Oh, Pete, buddy, that was awesome!” Tony dropped his son’s hand in favour of holding his palm up, Peter eagerly slapping his hand against his dad’s. “Brilliant execution, kid. 10 out of 10, would do again.”

Peter’s laugh joined Tony’s, his high giggles a perfect contrast to Tony’s deep and booming laugh, ice cream dangerously close to dripping on the floor as his whole body started to shake with his glee.

Whilst father and son fell into each other in amusement, Steve stayed frozen on the sidewalk. His nose was cold, a blob of ice cream making him go cross-eyed as it drew his attention. He could feel it inside of his nostrils as well and knew he’d be smelling nothing but raspberries for at least a few hours, but he couldn’t be mad for a moment.

That didn’t mean he couldn’t pretend, though. He set his face, knowing that Tony could see the bright laughter in his eyes, and glared at Peter jokingly.

“Oh, you little monster! You’d better run.”

“Quick, Pete!” Tony cried, reaching out to grab the rapidly-melting cone from his son and pushing him along with a hand on his back. “Pops looks mad – run, kid!”

Peter didn’t hesitate for a moment, sprinting onto the field that he knew led to the playpark. Steve kept an eye on him, even though he could hear Peter’s peals of laughter as a crumb trail to find him, as he half-turned his glare on his husband.

“Don’t think for a second you’re getting off lightly,” he said, lips quirking when Tony gasped and threw a hand over his chest.

“Oh, Steven, what on earth did I ever do?”

With a snort that he couldn’t stop, Steve pushed himself up to stand and thrust Peter’s teddy towards Tony. “I have a child to catch and tickle until he’s blue, but please be aware that there will be a punishment for you later tonight.”

Tony laughed as he tucked the bear under his arm and licked a long stripe up the trail of ice-cream that had started to drip down his hand. “Go catch the little tiger. Might want to wipe your nose, though. Blue sprinkles don’t do much for your look.”

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some fluff. (No lie, this happened with me tonight - except both parties were in their 30s and 50s. Should have known better)


End file.
